Pitch Black Cyn
by ChibiLover123
Summary: 'Pitch Black', with two new passengers on the Hunter-Gratzner; carnivorous Cyn and mastermind Al. There's no telling how this will end... OCRiddickOC threesome Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

Escaped convicts and all-around psychopaths, Cyn and Al didn't expect crashing on a desert planet would be so much FUN.

Cyn is an animal in every sense of the word, but that doesn't mean she's above playing with her food. Going on the 'Hunter-Gratzner' with the intent to find entertainment with her only friend, Al, she didn't expect the trouble that would befall that vessel. But when she meets the most wanted convict in the universe, Cyn decides that the entire experience isn't ALL bad...

* * *

Being an escaped convict shouldn't be as fun as it was, Cynthia thought to herself dismissively.

Sure, there was the whole 'running for her life' thing, but hunting her pseudo-hunters was well-worth the trouble.

Flexing her claws, she watched them catch the light, like prisms made out of diamond, rainbow colors dancing along her palm.

How many times had blood stained her claws, and yet they always came out so clean…

Distracted from the fracturing light, her claws slid into hiding as a group of mercs came up to the _Hunter-Gratzner_, guarding a single man in heavy shackles.

He seemed oddly calm amid all the chaos, and Cyn went still as his gaze rested on her.

A sense of danger and something distinctly primal was in that gaze, rolling off his strong frame, causing a purr to rumble in Cyn's throat and the ax-like blades in her tail to flash out of their sheathes.

On her planet, such a reaction showed a female's interest in a possible mate, and was as distinct as any Earth-bird mating call.

It was almost as if the bound man knew what it meant, because a smug smirk crossed his face as his muscles flexed beneath the chains.

Cyn didn't know if it was a show of strength or him preparing to break out and ravish her, but she liked the view all the same.

Unfortunately, the merc that had captured her new interest had arrived, and the entire group disappeared into the vessel.

Leaning against the hull of the _Hunter-Gratzner_, she debated going aboard.

'If the mercs find out who I am, I'll be outnumbered and outgunned with limited maneuverability…On the other hand, HE'LL be there.'

…

A slow smile graced her face as Cyn walked onboard.

'This is gonna be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cryogenic chambers never put her to sleep, or even made her drowsy, but Cyn took a catnap anyway.

No need to worry the crew with her immunity to drugs…

When the first little speck of rock bumped into the hull, she was immediately alert.

Ears swiveling around in confusion, she ducked when small rock burst through the metal next to her head.

'Crap!'

Kicking the door off and jumping out of the pod, Cyn rolled to avoid more lethal projectiles whizzing overhead.

Her feet hit something sturdy, and the cat-girl braced her legs while uncurling from her protective ball.

Sprawled on the floor, heart pounding with adrenaline, Cyn looked up to find the prisoner n the pod that had steadied her.

A hint of amusement crossed his expression, even through the goggles, and she gave a lazy smile in return.

"Hi." She greeted breathlessly.

Before the man could say anything in return, the sharp whistle of fast-moving projectiles warned Cyn of danger.

"CRAP!"

Straightening out her knees and lying flat, she avoided the next barrage of bullet-like asteroid fragments.

"…Well, THAT could have ended badly…"

Ears twitching around to catch anymore dangerous sounds, she flipped to her feet, tail wrapping around her thigh.

Taking the time to give him a once-over, and liking what she found, Cyn was a bit distracted when the vessel suddenly hit atmosphere.

Jolted roughly, she instinctively latched onto the closest stable object; the prisoner.

Digging her claws into his black muscle shirt and straddling his waist to keep from losing her grip, Cyn hid her face in his shoulder to protect her eyes from debris.

Her ears lay back in preparation for a loud crash-landing, and he took the hint by doing the same.

Musk and blood filled her nostrils, and Cyn couldn't help taking a deep breath in order to savor the scent.

The _Hunter-Gratzner_ hit the ground the next moment, and the entire world seemed to spin until the vessel finally settled.

Raising her ears first, she cautiously lifted her head when no loud noise assaulted them.

Face-to-face with her human seat, Cyn fought down a half-embarrassed blush as he smirked.

"Comfy?"

His voice was so deep that it went straight through her body, but Cyn managed to pull together her confidence instead of falling apart in a moaning mess.

"Yeah, actually."

With a mischievous smile, she settled down more comfortably on his lap, grinding against his hips.

"How about you?"

A low, pleased growl rumbled through his chest and to Cyn's hips from the point of contact, and she nearly squirmed.

"Perfect."

She couldn't help a purr when he bit at her neck, taking her scent in slowly.

"It's been a long time since I've smelled 'beautiful'."

Cyn felt a wetness growing in-between her legs, and did squirm this time, instinct telling her to relieve the pressure.

His chuckle made the feeling stronger, and Cyn mewled as a strong hand grabbed her tail just under her revealed blades.

"Cute."

She would have pouted, but he was standing up at the moment, so she clung to the man's shirt to keep from falling on her ass.

A nip on her ear made Cyn shudder, pulling back so the heat in her belly would stop flaring, but an arm around her waist prevented that course of action.

"Don't get yourself caught, kitten. I'm coming back for you."

Staying put as he disappeared into the shadows of the crashed vessel, Cyn took a deep breath to relax, sheathing her tail-blades.

'God, I think I DO need psychiatric help…'


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike most of the soon-to-be passengers, Alpina liked to check out the ship she was trusting her life to for an indefinite amount of time. 

Skulking around the shadowy corners of her section, bat ears twitching as light bounced off the visor protecting her eyes, a high-pitched screech escaping her mouth. 

It was inaudible to the ears of most species, and caused headaches to those with more acute hearing unless they were her kind. 

The sound bounced back and created an image in her mind's eye, outlining the pods and the exits clearly. 

With this map in her head if anything went wrong, and she didn't doubt that something would go wrong with Cyn standing just outside, she leaned against her cryogenics chamber. 

They'd be taking off soon…

Her ears twitched as a large group stepped on-board, and sent out a quick burst of sonic noise to check these new arrivals. 

Five men surrounding one in the middle held down by metal chains, if the sound was any indication. 

She felt his presence more than 'saw' him, like a predator stalking something quite unlike prey. 

It sent a shiver down her spine, but Al kept her features blank, only pointing an ear in his direction as the prisoner was situated. 

Then familiar footsteps boarded, and Al relaxed minutely against her pod. 

"Hey, Al." Cyn greeted, her low voice reaching the bat-girl's ears with familiar ease. 

"Noticed the guest of honor, huh?" 

Nodding, she tilted her head in curiosity, an unsaid question in the lines of her body that Cyn would see with her sharp predator's eyes. 

"Escaped convict, Riddick." 

That name registered immediately, and she straightened in interest. 

"Maybe before the trip's over, we can have a little fun." Cyn purred, most likely smirking at the aroused shudder she caused. 

"See you soon, Al." 

'Yeah…' 

Sending another soft sonic shriek towards the far side of the cargo pod, she sensed that Riddick could hear it and slipped into her cryogenics chamber with this new image in her mind's eye. 

'See you soon…'


	4. Chapter 4

Animals run off primal instinct, survival instinct, and that was something that could not be put to sleep.

Al had learned this early on when she was a child, before escaping the circus.

So she dozed in the compartment of metal and glass, only able to 'see' the small space surrounding her like a cocoon.

The lightest of taps and bangs pulled Al from her half-sleep, bat ears twitching in awareness.

When the sound of ripping metal and hissing air floated into her new prison, she knew something was wrong.

Curling in on herself to make a smaller target, the bat-girl took a deep breath to prepare for a distress-shriek.

Something could go wrong at any moment, and she would need to signal Cyn for help if necessary.

It sounded like chaos outside, so Al covered her too-sensitive ears and bit her lip to keep from shrieking at the pain.

Then the entire world exploded in a cacophony of sound as gravity seemed to stop long enough to slam Al into the glass door of her cryogenics chamber.

Once everything in the universe stopped hating her, Al let out a soft, self-demeaning chuckle.

"We had to get on the ONE SHIP that crashes while on autopilot…"

Taking a moment to catch her breath, her ears twitched to find the best position to listen.

It was relatively quiet outside, besides the hiss of opening cryo-chambers, so Al deemed it safe to call Cyn.

Letting out a short, high-high pitched screech, she waited patiently for the cat-girl to find her amid the possible debris.

The sharp sound of Cyn's claws slicing through the pod like hot knives through butter was comforting in its familiarity, and Al smiled as the door yanked off.

"Enjoy the flight?" Cyn joked, prehensile tail showing her worry by checking Al over for injuries.

"I'm fine-."

Stepping out of the chamber was like exiting a bubble of silence, and an overwhelming wave of foreign sonar crashed over her.

"Al!"

Grabbing her arm to keep Al from falling, Cyn curled over her protectively and covered her ears.

The maelstrom wasn't as intense then, and she relaxed as Cyn pulled a bandana out of her pocket to tie tightly over the sensitive ears.

"Better?"

Nodding after a moment, Al stood, testing her 'sight' with an experimental half-screech.

There was no need, since the interfering sounds, now dulled through the cloth, made everything clear without her wasting breath.

"There's something underground, making that noise…"

Feeling Cyn's tail twitch while wrapping around her forearm, Al knew that she wasn't the only one to notice.

"…Come on, there are other survivors. Don't want to seem suspicious just yet, do we?"

Agreeing, Al allowed herself to be pulled through the wreckage of the vessel, heaving a sigh.

"That's old Lady Luck for you, always giving us the short end of the stick…"

"Are you kidding?"

Al could practically sense the sharp grin on Cyn's face…

"This is gonna be fun!"

'For YOU, maybe…'


	5. Chapter 5

Having been introduced to the small group of survivors, Al was happy to keep to herself, far away from their huddle.

Cyn, much more talkative and sociable in her own way, happily moved between them like a kitten given a fish and a ball of yarn.

Looking to the right as her friend went back towards the group, and an excited Jack, Al tilted her head as sonar told her of another person not too far off.

'Riddick.'

She had found out about his disappearance when Johns had, though Cyn's excitement meant that she had known beforehand.

This was certainly going to be interesting…

"They're like headless chickens." Cyn joked, climbing up the sand dune towards her friend.

"Scared shitless, really. Wonder what they'd think knowing who WE are."

"Not yet." Al replied, ear twitching.

"There's a time for everything, Cyn."

"Yeah, but I HATE waiting." She complained, lying across Al's lap listlessly.

Rolling her eyes behind the dark visor, the bat-girl scratched behind an ear and earned a low purr of contentment.

"You see him, don't you?"

Al nodded at the low whisper, keeping her head turned skyward.

Stretching out her back like a housecat, Cyn put her mouth next to her mate's ear.

"You want it just as much as I do, don't you? To have a hot, hard cock thrust inside of you? To taste it on your tongue?"

A shiver of pleasure rushed down her spine, and Cyn's smirk was pressed into her neck at the reaction.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…"

"You didn't have to convince me of anything. If he wants to, I won't object."

Nuzzling the bat-girl's throat in thanks, Cyn nipped the smooth skin and pulled back with a mischievous expression.

"Sweet!"

With her desires met, at least for now, she gave Al a deep kiss before going back towards the group and a curious Jack.

The group was starting to split up, from what Al could 'see', and a group was heading away.

'Most likely to look for water.'

She didn't bother to tell anyone that there was no water on the planet's surface, figuring that they'd figure it out soon enough.

It wouldn't do to let everyone know her true potential, after all…

A crude blade was pressed against her throat, but she didn't react, focusing on keeping her excitement hidden.

"Don't even think about calling for help." He growled, his voice rumbling from his chest to her back at the close proximity.

"I wasn't planning to." Al replied, looking completely at ease.

"Cyn would already be here if I had decided to."

The blade didn't lower, but she hadn't expected it to.

Taking everything at face value was a quick way to get yourself killed.

"Though she'll probably be more willing to join in than stop you."

Riddick didn't say anything for a long moment, breathing in the scent at her neck.

She smelled like nighttime blooms, with an underlying tone of fresh grass and blood that was definitely the cat-girl.

Mates, then.

Al's visor could be as unnerving as Riddick's goggles, and she knew it as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind either."

The scent of her arousal reached him then, and Riddick almost smirked.

They were obviously from species that had more than one partner, and who was he to deny them some foreplay?

Using one hand to keep the shiv tight over her throat, and getting hard when Al moaned, Riddick reached around and slipped into her pants.

There wasn't anything else blocking his access, and she immediately arched into the contact.

Chuckling at the eager movement, Riddick saw Cyn, quite a few yards away, go completely still.

When he moved a finger into Al's core, causing another moan, the cat-girl's tail flashed those blades again as her ears flicked in their direction.

'Interesting…'

Running his teeth over the exposed neck, Riddick growled in approval when she bared more of the smooth flesh for him.

Biting down, he resisted the urge to draw blood while beginning to pump his finger in and out of her, flicking her clit with his thumb.

Giving out a near-constant churr, Al pressed back against the source of her pleasure, feeling his hardness at her ass.

Chuckling breathlessly, she looked towards her mate with a half-smirk.

"She's purring…"

Riddick had thought it was impossible to get much harder, but that statement proved him wrong.

Knowing that the cat-girl was getting turned on just by the noises of her mate being pleasured by him…

If they were a package deal, Riddick would gladly take their offer.

Entire body tensing, Al moaned deeply as her orgasm welled up, her juices spewing out and covering Riddick's hand.

Al's breath hitched when the murderer licked his fingers clean, and she tried to compose herself as he pulled away.

"Thanks for the show, doll. Tell kitten I'll be waiting."

'Seeing' him leave, as silent as any fearsome predator, Al took a long breath to soothe her nerves.

With her juices cooling between her thighs, the bat-girl stood and walked down the dune towards the vessel.

Taking a deep breath, Cyn's pupils dilated in lust as her mate came closer.

Al decided that this whole thing might be fun after all…


	6. Chapter 6

Cyn couldn't help being amused by Paris, like he was a mouse scrambling around under the watchful eyes of a housecat.

She'd seen the weapons he'd brought when the group had learned of Riddick's escape, the wooden staffs and blow darts, and knew he would be one of the first to die.

If cowardice had a scent, it was Paris Ogilvie.

Maybe she'd finally find out what chicken tasted like…

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Al warned, sharpening a piece of metal into a lethal point.

"If we start too early, it'll be over to quickly."

"Too quickly for what?"

Something like thoughtfulness crossed Al's face like a shadow, and Cyn's ears twitched in curiosity.

"…You'll see."

Used to her mate's cryptic replies, the cat-girl grumbled and returned her attention to scanning the horizon.

Her and Paris had been put on look-out duty, as if Fry could sense that Paris might slack off.

Al was just keeping her company while Shazza and Jack were in the ship fixing up the hull and Zeke was digging graves for the dead.

"Such a waste." Cyn lamented, pouting in the direction of the burial site.

"I'm getting hungry, and there's all that meat…"

Al's glare, even through the visor, was enough to shut Cyn's mouth.

"You're not blowing our cover, Cyn. Once those creatures come out of hiding, you can eat THEM."

"I guess…" Cyn admitted, tail swishing slowly in defeat.

"But what if they taste bad?"

"This coming from the girl nicknamed 'shark stomach'?"

"I thought that tire was meat!"

Quirking an incredulous eyebrow, Al turned back to her hand-made knife.

"SURE you did…"

Sticking her tongue out childishly, Cyn crossed her arms and huffed.

"Meanie…"

Al was starting to understand why no one expected Cyn of being a murderer…

Looking over her shoulder towards Paris, Cyn smirked at the sight of Jack sneaking up on the unsuspecting man.

It was like watching a cub stalk its first prey, and she sat back to watch.

Al twitched, noticing as well, and the slightest of smiles crossed her face.

"She's cute."

Nodding in agreement, Cyn turned back to where their little splinter group had gone.

"…There's no water here, is there?"

Shaking her head, Al tilted her head towards the cat-girl and bumped her arm.

"Relax. We'll get out of here soon."

Now it was Cyn's turn to quirk an eyebrow at her mate, leaning back on her hands.

"How, exactly? The ship's mangled."

There was that sly smile, the one that said she knew something and wasn't going to tell.

"You'll see."

With a groan, Cyn fell back and grumbled into her palms.

She HATED waiting…

* * *

Testing the grip and balance of her newly-crafted blades, Al didn't even raise her head when a foreign presence came to her attention.

"Someone's coming from the east."

Turning to her right, Cyn sniffed the air, ears twitching in thought.

"…Another passenger, from one of the pods that was let go during the crash. He's in shock."

"Trauma?"

"He's bleeding, if that's what you mean."

Nodding slightly, Al flipped her new shiv expertly before sliding it in-between her breasts.

"Let the others meet him first. He'll feel more secure with his own kind."

Reluctant to agree, Cyn willed her tail-blades back into hiding and gouged impatient grooves on the ship's hull with her claws.

Every instinct was telling her to go for the wounded prey, to sink her teeth its neck and bleed the life out-

Gunshots shattered her dark daydream, and she looked back to see the man dead, Zeke cursing and with a gun in hand.

She caught him saying "I thought it was Riddick," and locked gazes with Al.

"They're a jumpy bunch, aren't they?"

"It might keep them alive." Al replied, turning her eyes towards Paris' look-out, where Riddick was lounging like a predator at ease.

"…Or it might get them killed."

* * *

Though Al was known to be the more pessimistic of the pair, Cyn wasn't as naïve as others believed.

She knew most of their little ragtag band of survivors was going to die, she just didn't know who or how.

Perhaps she could even sate her hunger before this adventure was done…

A death-shriek pierced the air, ringing in her ears with a well-known familiarity.

It was the sound of a man caught in the grip of death's claws, knowing he was about to die.

Al stiffened, pin-pointing the source as adrenaline hit Cyn's bloodstream.

"Zeke."

Getting up immediately, Cyn jumped off her perch and was running towards the tarp that hid the new burial site.

Al didn't follow right away, watching the scene unfold for a moment before running after her mate.

The scent of blood hit her nose a few yards from the tarp, and Cyn knew, instinctively, that Zeke couldn't have survived losing so much.

Excited at the smell, she went faster, knowing that Al could catch up at any moment to stop her from blowing their cover.

Pushing the tarp out of the way, Cyn realized one thing immediately.

Zeke was gone.

There was no sign of his body, only the fluid that had given it life splashed all over the sand, and a spotless Riddick, standing on the opposite end of the hole.

Taking all of this in at once, she nearly jumped at Shazza's enraged snarl.

'Her mate. She thinks he killed her mate.'

Now THAT was not a safe predicament for ANYONE involved…

Riddick made a break for it, and Al only paused to make sure Shazza was sufficiently restrained by Cyn before following.

She knew the others were coming this way, most likely sped up by Shazza's screaming, and Johns would take any opportunity to recapture Riddick.

If her plan was to work, though, Riddick couldn't be chained up.

Being so small and lightweight, it was easy to catch up despite the head start, and she skidded to a halt when Johns got in a lucky blow.

The merc was quick to rip off Riddick's goggles, causing him to fall down in pain before Johns kicked the convict in the ribs.

Al was there the next moment, putting herself in-between them and resisting the urge to kick someone between the legs.

Preferably Johns.

"That's ENOUGH."

Instead of backing down, which Al hadn't been expecting anyway, Johns practically snarled and shoved her hard.

Falling back without trying to catch herself or strike back, she landed against Riddick's chest, feeling him tense at her unexpected weight.

"What are you gonna do about it, pipsqueak?"

Eyes narrowing behind her visor, Al covered Riddick's ears with her hands and smirked.

"THIS."

Letting out a distress-screech, she went still as, only a moment later, Cyn tackled Johns right off his feet.

"Huh…That was faster than I expected."

Pleased with the outcome, Al reached for the goggles Johns had dropped and shook the sand off before putting them over Riddick's closed eyes.

"Better?"

A low growl came from him then, and Al would have analyzed it more closely if Cyn didn't have her teeth on Johns' throat.

"Cyn."

The cat-girl went still, not moving an inch, only lifting her eyes to Al's blank visor.

But she knew what that look was, it was the 'you should know better' look, and Cyn had always hated it.

Her jaw muscle twitched, and Al's voice was like steel now.

"CYN."

Catching the undertone, the 'not yet' hidden away, she reluctantly released her prey.

Looking over her shoulder as the others ran up, Cyn wondered if any of them would mourn over Johns' death…


	7. Chapter 7

Things got slightly tense after that whole fiasco, though Cyn couldn't see why.

Jack was perfectly fine with it, even excited, but the others were decidedly more wary of her claws.

So far, the only really good outcome was that Johns kept his distance, allowing the stench of morphine to clear out of her nose.

Jeez, they were acting like she ATE the guy!

"You're lucky we're not chained up right now." Al scolded, arms crossed.

Nodding, Cyn looked back at the ship, where Riddick was likely chained up by now.

"…"

"…He'll get out by himself." Al assured, though her hidden eyes flickered towards the ship as well.

She hadn't fought the group's insistence to chain the man up again, but only because it would draw more unwanted attention.

Leave them with the assurance that she had control over Cyn's impulses and was compliant, and it would leave both of them out of chains themselves.

But the logic didn't settle her nerves as well as it should have…

"Fry's gone in."

Tilting her head towards the mangled vessel, Al nodded once she 'spotted' the captain inside.

"…There's something…off about her." Cyn admitted, tapping her claws on the weak metal.

"She's twitchy and moody, don't you think?"

"Like she's guilty about something." Al agreed.

"What's she have to be guilty about?" Cyn wondered aloud to herself, tail flicking behind her.

"Ever wonder who expelled all of those containers?"

Ears flicking in surprise, Cyn tilted her head while staring up at the cloudless sky.

"…Guess not."

Shrugging, the cat-girl stretched out her back with a few satisfying pops and stood up, looking towards the burial site everyone else was steering clear of.

"Is she a liability?"

"…"

Staying silent for a few moments, Al shook her head.

"Not yet. But there are only eight seats on the emergency skiff."

That meant that a few of the survivors had to die, if the majority were to get out of here alive.

"…I say Johns goes first." Cyn growled, still itching to sink her teeth into the merc's neck.

"Not until they've all served their purpose."

Looking towards her mate, and knowing that Al always had a plan, Cyn nodded.

"Fine."

Jack, and then Fry, exited the ship's hold, the latter going straight towards the graves.

Sharing a glance, the two jumped down from their perch and followed.

Curious as a newborn kitten, Cyn flicked her ears towards the group converging on the young captain.

"…She wants to investigate the hole Zeke was pulled into."

Brow furrowing, Al sighed in exasperation.

"She doesn't know."

Reaching the group in time to hear Johns and Fry's argument, Cyn was once again surprised by her mate.

"I'll go in."

Silence fell as the entire group stared at Al in astonishment before the cat-girl found her voice again.

"WHAT?"

"I'm the smallest adult. It makes sense that I should go."

"Over my dead body!" Cyn snarled, blades sliding out of her tail as it flicked dangerously from side to side.

Putting a hand on her mate's neck, Al felt her relax minutely at the reassuring pressure.

"I trust you, Cyn."

"…"

Blades sliding slowly back into hiding, she flexed her claws while attempting to rein in her instincts.

Nodding at the signs of agreement, Al marched towards the communal grave, taking the rope and flashlight from Fry's hands as she passed.

The captain didn't object, didn't try to stop her, and it grated on Cyn's thinning nerves.

With the rope tied around her waist and secured to a sturdy rock, Al pulled her mate down for a deep kiss.

"Stay close." She whispered as they separated, waiting for Cyn's acknowledgement before slipping into the hole.

Ears constantly at attention, the cat-girl slowly followed her mate's progress from above ground, hissing whenever someone tried to ask what she was doing.

It was hard enough to pinpoint Al's location without them distracting her…

When a high-pitched screech reached her ears, it cut straight through to Cyn's heart.

'AL!'

* * *

Once she couldn't feel the warmth of sunlight on her back, Al pushed her visor up to hold back her hair and finally see.

Half-glazed black eyes took in the extensive caverns tunneled beneath the sand, and she moved along at a silent pace while her ears twitched in annoyance.

The sonar was much louder down here, most likely from the close proximity, but at least she didn't have to worry Cyn by making it herself.

Keeping the beam of her flashlight pointed steadfastly forward, Al clambered up a slight incline and took a deep breath in surprise.

There were only bones here, picked clean by sharp teeth, with only a few tatters thrown around to show that at least one victim had been human.

Getting closer, she touched a ribcage, finding it sticky and fresh.

'They didn't waste any time.'

She was about to explore the other, larger bones when something moved a few yards to her right.

Al went completely still, eyes following the unfamiliar form as it hissed and clicked nearby.

It was massive, reptilian and with a hammer-shaped head that unnerved her.

Staying low, the bat-girl retraced her steps backward in the hopes of leaving undetected…

Her luck had clearly run out.

The moment Al's feet shifted some loose pebbles, the creature was onto her and rushing for a taste of her blood.

Cursing, she ran towards the first hint of sunlight she saw, pulling her visor down to protect her light-sensitive eyes.

The creature's spear-like tail pierced her side, and Al winced before cutting herself free with her shiv, climbing up the spire that was her escape.

Sharp teeth sunk into her shoulder, and she let out a screech louder than ever before as the pain shot straight to her brain.

Only a moment later, the rock walls just above her were smashed away, and the sudden intrusion of light had the monster releasing its hold.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling Al into the safety of the light, and Cyn's voice was in her ear whispering comfort.

The rope went taut for one frightening moment, but Cyn's tail-blades severed her link to Hell with one swift movement.

With that concern dealt with, the adrenaline rushing out of her system and taking her consciousness with it…

"I knew you'd find me…"

* * *

Cyn was incensed, more than she could ever remember being before.

Lifting Al's bloody body into her arms, pupils narrowed to slits, she immediately ran back towards the ship, ignoring the others entirely.

Her instincts were in control now, telling Cyn to take her mate somewhere cool and safe.

In the shade of the mangled vessel, she finally put Al down on the cleanest patch of metal, only sparing a bound Riddick a glance before counting the injuries.

There were only two, a hole in her side that seemed to be from a pointed weapon and a bite-mark that encompassed Al's entire right shoulder and upper arm.

Leaning forward, she started cleaning the wound on Al's side with her tongue, pausing halfway through when the others arrived.

"What are you-?"

Snarling and bristling, Cyn crouched over her mate, startling Fry a few steps backward.

Riddick was interested at this new development, chuckling at everyone's fear.

"I wouldn't get too close, if I were you."

Once sure that no one was going to try and stop her, Cyn returned to licking the wound clean.

Before everyone's eyes, the torn edges of flesh and skin stitched themselves together, and soon there was no sign of any injury at all.

Purring in contentment at the effect, Cyn leaned up to give the shoulder wound the same treatment.

Hissing at the scent of another creature on her mate, the cat-girl licked at the individual teeth marks carefully, ignorant of all the worried, confused, interested eyes on her back.

With that done, Cyn's pupils returned to normal.

Letting out a tired breath, she sat back on her haunches and blinked at the group in mild confusion.

"What's gotten you guys all nervous now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"How'd you do that?" Jack wondered, amazed once again.

"My saliva just speeds up cell regeneration." Cyn replied, shrugging.

"It numbs the area first, though. Rapid regeneration hurts like a bitch."

Looking down at the blonde curled up in her lap, Cyn nudged her neck, inhaling her scent and checking for a pulse.

Finding one, she turned back to Jack and tilted her head at the concentration on that young face.

"What's up?"

"Do you always get all…angry like that when she's hurt?"

Huffing softly, Cyn half-smiled.

"If I did THAT every time she got hurt, I'd be out of my mind half of the time."

Her ears flicked towards the majority of the group, who were gathering supplies on a metal sled that Zeke had used to haul the bodies.

Johns was inside the ship, 'giving them one less thing to worry about', while Cyn sat on top of the ship with Jack.

"…Do you think they'll let me talk to Riddick?"

"Be happy they're letting you talk to me." Cyn half-scolded, cuffing Jack upside the head with her tail.

"Gotta count your blessings while they're still working for you, kid."

"Listen to you, being all maternal…"

Al's voice immediately had Cyn's attention, and she glared half-heartedly at the bat-girl.

"If you EVER scare me like again…"

"I know, Cyn…" Al replied tiredly, ears twitching beneath the bandana as she forced herself into full wakefulness.

Frowning in annoyance at the dismissal of her threat, and knowing she wouldn't hit Al for it, Cyn slid down the metal to the sand.

Putting Al down on her feet, the cat-girl made sure she found her balance before looking up at Jack.

"Come on, kid. I'll catch you."

If she hadn't seen Cyn break a spire in half with her bare hands, Jack wouldn't believe the cat-girl capable of it.

Holding her breath, she jumped, closing her eyes and not opening them until surprisingly-strong arms stopped her descent.

Opening her eyes to Cyn's smirk, Jack relaxed.

"Good, kid." She praised, setting the runaway down.

"Why don't you help Shazza get ready to head for the settlement?"

Nodding obediently, Jack rushed to do just that as Cyn turned to her mate.

"Cute kid."

Rolling her eyes behind the visor, Al turned towards the ship's entrance as Riddick exited, unchained.

Cyn straightened once she noticed, and the movement caught his attention immediately.

Feeling the weight of his gaze, she nearly fidgeted before Johns came out, forcing the convict to keep moving.

Quirking an eyebrow, Al looked up at her mate.

"…You're getting horny, aren't you?"

"NO!"

…

"…Maybe-Yes…"

Looking amused, Al turned and started walking towards the group of survivors.

"Unfortunately, I'm still a little weak from the blood loss…"

Cyn's eyes lit up at the underlying implication, the permission to sate herself with someone else, and she hugged the shorter girl in her joy.

"Thanks, Al!"

Smirking as the cat-girl practically skipped ahead of her, Al chuckled softly.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

Walking across the desert, even with a breather strapped to her belt, was NOT the way Cyn liked to travel.

The heat of three suns was starting to make her drowsy, and every instinct was telling her to lie down for a cat-nap.

Al giving the occasional kidney-punch was the only thing keeping her from doing just that…

When her kidney was numb, Cyn figured it was a good time to fall back and allow feeling to return.

This caused her to walk alongside Riddick, who was lugging the sled full of supplies by himself at the back of the group.

'And they call ME an animal.'

She still enjoyed watching Riddick move, how his muscles shifted under his sun-darkened skin…

"Enjoying the show, kitten?"

Realizing that she'd been caught openly staring, Cyn half-smiled.

"How can I not?"

* * *

Riddick could smell the sweet, musky scent of her arousal once he'd stepped out of the ship.

Whenever Cyn got near, the scent was nearly overwhelming, and he was tempted to jump her.

It didn't help that she was walking so close now, and that their height difference gave him the perfect angle to see down the valley between her breasts…

That's when he noticed Cyn watching him just as intently, the tips of her blades poking out of the sides of her tail.

It was a sure sign of her arousal, Riddick had learned.

"Enjoying the show, kitten?"

Her ears twitched, responding immediately to his voice even though it took a moment for Cyn's brain to catch up.

The slightest of smiles crossed her face, unashamed and too damn sexy.

"How can I not?"

Riddick had never wanted to ravish someone so much before, and the urge to do so, even in front of the group, was strong.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, a fallen bottle of alcohol distracted him from the thought.

Leaning down to scoop it up, he looked at a startled Paris, who had come to retrieve his cargo and looked like a nervous rabbit.

Visibly gathering his courage, Paris stood and offered a hand to shake.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."

With a predatory edge to his smirk, Riddick accepted.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer."

Cyn was trying to hold in her laughter at Paris' expression out of Riddick's peripheral, and he offered her the bottle.

"Ladies first."

Quirking an eyebrow, she accepted the bottle with an amused tilt to her mouth.

"First time anyone's called me a lady."

Popping the top off with a claw, Cyn took a long swig, tail flicking once as a purr rumbled through her chest at the burn.

"Not bad."

Handing it back, she cracked her shoulders as the alcohol moved sluggishly outward from her stomach.

"Not nearly enough to get me tipsy. You might as well enjoy it."

Finishing off the bottle, he dropped it carelessly into the sand and watched Paris scuttle off in fear.

'Interesting…'


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Riddick relieved himself of the sled, Cyn knew that he would follow her.

So, with Al keeping Jack busy, she slipped away from the group in search of privacy.

Weaving between buildings and over crates left in the dark alleyways, it didn't take long for her to sense the convict's presence.

He didn't make a sound, or even a shadow, but she could feel the weight of his gaze on her back.

Lifting her tail to give Riddick a clear view of her ass, Cyn smiled mischievously at the low-pitched growl that action earned.

Turning to face the alley, she tilted her head, ears twitching.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

A thickly-muscled arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Cyn into a hard chest.

"I'm planning on doing a lot of things to you, kitten."

Shuddering as heat shot down to her groin from his voice alone, and Cyn felt her heart speed up as Riddick easily lifted her up and carried her into a dark, abandoned home.

Pupils blown wide in arousal, she noted the cluttered desk and unmade bed just before being dropped on the latter.

As the cat-girl righted herself, Riddick took the time to lock the door and close the windows, blocking all light from the room.

Eyes glowing cat-green in the darkness, Cyn watched him stalk towards her like a jungle cat, all grace and power and danger.

Instinct made her knees spread, and she offered up her neck to Riddick in submission.

A pleased growl was her only warning before the convict had her pinned, a knee pressed up against her core and his teeth on her throat.

Mewling at the pleasure, Cyn wriggled under his bulk, further exciting Riddick's inner animal.

Pushing up her shirt in the quest for more skin, he paused at the feel of scar tissue under her breasts.

Smiling, Cyn put her hand over his, voice breathless.

"Mating marks…Al got a little…CREATIVE…"

Curious now, Riddick released her neck and pulled off the concealing fabric of her shirt, pulling up his goggles.

Three lines, lighter than her skin, made a curving path from between Cyn's breasts to come around her sides, coming in at her hips before disappearing underneath her pants on both sides.

It looked like a river branching off from her throat, and every time Cyn moved the scars mimicked a river's current.

Riddick had to admit, Al had a gift.

The urge to leave his own mark was growing, and Cyn only distracted Riddick by slipping off her bra.

Her unbound breasts heaved with every breath, and he caught one with his teeth.

Arching up at the sharp pain, Cyn moaned throatily when he pierced the skin around her hardened nub.

Riddick pulled back to assess the damage, and Cyn's lust-clouded eyes made him go still.

Deliberately, without breaking eye contact, she craned her neck down to lick up her own blood and clean the wound.

That was the last straw.

Flipping Cyn over, Riddick grabbed a shiv from his belt and pressed her into the mattress.

Startled by the sudden action, Cyn tried to struggle out of his hold until Riddick growled into her ear.

Subconsciously understanding what he wanted, the cat-girl stopped moving, excitement pooling in her groin.

Once certain that she wouldn't buck unexpectedly, Riddick shifted back and pulled the pants down past the curve of her ass, pinning the wriggling tail with a knee.

Tracing her spine with the tip of his blade, he smirked at the shudder it earned.

Pressing it into the skin just above her tail, Riddick watched the blood well up as Cyn fisted the blanket and moaned.

Her juices were leaking into her pants, a testament to her feelings, as he finished the mark.

Licking the blood away from the thin, deep cuts, Riddick smirked at the 'R' engraved in her flesh.

Pulling back, he licked the shiv clean as Cyn rolled over, panting for breath now.

"Tease." She needled, pushing down her pants and revealing that she, like Al, didn't wear underwear.

Dropping his own pants, Riddick used his bulk to hold her in place while lining up.

"And I'M the tease?"

Cyn looked ready to make a smart-aleck response when Riddick shoved in, and all that came out was a low mewl.

Wrapping her legs around the convict's waist and digging her claws into the mattress, Cyn shifted her hips to take in more.

Growling at the velvety flesh encasing him, Riddick paused at a resistance he hadn't expected to meet.

'Virgin.'

Considering that her other mate is a girl, it wasn't that surprising.

With one final push, he was in to the hilt, and Cyn practically yowled, writhing in pleasure.

Her pupils had grown so large that only a ring of green was visible, reflecting back the glow of Riddick's own eyes.

"Beautiful…" She breathed, tightening her legs.

Growling, he retreated an inch before surging back in, getting a groan out of both of them.

They fell into a fast, harsh rhythm, Cyn arching up to meet each thrust and ripping the mattress apart as Riddick bit into her shoulder.

That was the last shove, and Cyn's entire body went as taut as an archer's bow when her orgasm hit.

Caught by the quivering muscles and unable to escape, Riddick growled at the sweet friction as her juices spilled between them.

She was barely recovering before the convict was moving again, and Cyn was lost again in the culmination of another.

Only this time, their climaxes were in-sync, and Riddick roared his completion as she moaned.

Panting in an attempt to cool her body, Cyn went still as she realized that Riddick had not grown soft within her.

She was pretty sure guys weren't always supposed to be hard.

"Ready for round two, kitten?" Riddick rumbled into her ear.

Blinking in thought for a moment, she grinned mischievously before flipping them over and straddling the convict's waist.

"Only if you are."

Riddick was definitely ready to take her up on that offer…


	10. Chapter 10

Al was perceptive.

Without being able to see, she was already aware of Cyn's content expression and the way Riddick's muscles seemed unable to tense properly.

Lifting her head from Jack's newest 'discovery', she quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"Three hours?"

Cyn's grin was answer enough, and Al shook her head in mild amazement.

"Never thought I'd meet someone with stamina like hers…"

Smirking now, she sat back further into the shade she'd found, ears twitching beneath her bandana.

"Kind of a relief, actually…"

* * *

Once she heard there was water, Al's thought went almost immediately to taking a shower.

Her pants were becoming sticky thanks to the earlier orgasm, and she wanted to clean the sweat off her skin.

Filling a bucket to the brim after sating her thirst, Al stepped onto a clear patch of concrete before tipping the contents onto her chest.

Though the water was chilled, she relaxed as it washed over her skin.

Clothes sticking to her body like a second skin, the blond cleaned out her pants and found a clean towel to dry off with.

Knowing that Cyn was watching from a rooftop across the way, probably forgoing a cat-nap in order to enjoy the show, Al did everything with deliberate slowness.

Years of experience had taught her how to push Cyn's buttons perfectly.

Tying up her hair with a strip of leather, Al was about to undress and air-dry when Johns interrupted.

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?" She countered, straightening out her bandana while smiling to herself.

"You know who I'm talking about." The merc insisted, gaze straying from her face along the curve of her neck and shoulders.

"I'm not a telepath." Al retorted sharply, muscles tensing under the scrutiny.

"Perhaps you'd like to go find one."

His grip tightened on the gun strapped to his leg, and she went completely still, prepared to move at a moment's notice.

A sharp snarl made Johns back away, wary of Cyn's claws but refusing to seem like a coward.

"One day, your little kitty won't be there to stop me."

"I doubt that."

Mock-lunging, Cyn sent the man running, and Al relaxed minutely.

"Stupid mercs, always showing up at the worst time…" The cat-girl mumbled, turning to her smaller mate with a lopsided smile.

"Think he tastes like chicken?"

* * *

Everyone gathered into one of the more spacious buildings for an important talk, each holding a cup of water.

Sitting on a tall crate with Al on her lap, Cyn sipped the liquid calmly, half-listening to the conversation.

Something about fuel cells, lack of people, and general aggression, from what she could tell…

Al, on the other hand, was following the proceedings closely, watching how the group operated and reacted.

Her ears twitched and flicked into different positions constantly, taking in every tone and breath available.

Then Jack walked in…

"…Well, if it isn't the winner of the look-alike contest." Paris finally voiced, tone slightly sarcastic.

"Jeez, you're acting like the kid grew an extra head." Cyn scolded.

"Get your heads back in the game!"

Johns looked ready to say something back, most likely an insult, but Riddick moved forward from his place against a shadowed wall, a strong deterrent.

Smiling crookedly, Cyn downed the rest of her water.

Oh, how Johns wanted to shoot that look right off her face…

"Where's Ali?" Imam wondered, looking around nervously for his youngest son.

"Did you check the Coring Room?" Riddick voiced lowly.

The entire group seemed to freeze at the implications, and Al was the first to move, jumping down from Cyn's lap.

She had a soft spot for little kids, no matter how she denied it…

"Oh, COME ON!" Cyn complained, running after her smaller mate.

"Can't you people watch kids for more than five minutes?"

Al reached the Coring Room first, her light-weight frame and strong legs making her much faster.

Reaching the front doors moments later, Cyn lowered her shoulder and rammed into the metal.

It buckled harshly under the force of her tackle, the doors flying off their hinges and over a wide-eyed Ali's head.

A massive creature, like the one that had attacked Al, shrieked and dove in an attempt to secure it's prey.

With a wall-rattling roar, Cyn lunged, morphing into her basic animal form.

She became a massive jungle feline, about the size of her new prey and powerful, with massive ax-like blades on her tail and canines like those of a saber-toothed tiger.

Pouncing on the winged monster's back, Cyn sunk her fangs into the leathery neck, a hind paw slamming down on the dangerous tail ready to gut her.

Al only moved inside enough to grab Ali's hand and drag him out into the light, watching the fight with only slight worry.

The others ran up just as the humongous feline ripped out the creature's throat, its death-shriek cutting off prematurely.

Ripping off the bloody chunk of flesh, Cyn swallowed it as she stepped off the body, blue blood smeared on her jowls.

Johns instinctively raised his gun, not wanting to get eaten by anything that could so easily dispatch such a predator, but the large cat suddenly stopped.

Ears flicking backward, she crouched low, hissing slightly and locking eyes with Al.

"There are more." The bat-girl warned, pushing the merc's gun down.

With a sharp roar in warning, Cyn jumped out of the way as a nest of small fledgling creatures suddenly burst into motion.

Everyone jolted back in fear, but Al stood her ground, taking a deep breath.

Letting out the loudest high-pitched screech she could, the bat-girl kept it up as chaos exploded amidst the flying mass, causing them to retreat down into the cellar.

The screech died down as the flapping of leathery wings faded into the underground passages beneath the sand.

Breathing heavily, Al cocked her head towards the shadows.

Pulling her top down securely over her stomach as she stepped into the light, Cyn straightened out her clothes and smirked.

"Scary, huh?"

No one knew if she was referring to the monsters or to herself…

* * *

Jack and Ali were practically glued to her side after that, and Cyn nearly smiled at the thought that the two youngest children felt safer with a 'cannibal' then with a 'cop'.

'Smart kids.'

Sitting out in direct sunlight, Cyn popped her joints with ease, half-grinning at the awed, disgusted looks she got for it.

It was more fun to distract them than she thought…

* * *

Leaning against the railing around the cellar pit, Al tilted her head as she 'saw' all of the bones within.

"Other building weren't secure, so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside." Riddick stated, goggles pulled up as he joined her.

"But someone forgot to lock the back door." Al agreed, turning slightly back towards the group.

"Told you. You don't prep an emergency skiff unless there's a f***ing eemergency."

At least Fry and Shazza had the decency to be ashamed…

"We should leave as soon as possible." Al informed, voice blank and all-knowing.

"There was a time when they could come above ground before, and it wouldn't be wise to stick around for the repeat performance."

No one could argue with that, and Al took it as a sign of acceptance.

Turning away from the mass grave, she brushed past Johns while heading for the door.

Only an unrelenting grip on her arm halted her progress, bruising her pale flesh.

"Watch yourself, little girl." The merc whispered lowly.

"Or I'll f*** a few manners into you."

Through the visor, the heat of Al's glare was too great to ignore.

"You'll be one of the first."

Johns had no idea what she meant by that, but there was such a sense of dark foreboding that he knew it instinctively.

She had everything planned down to the last detail, and Johns wasn't part of the end result.

Even when Riddick pulled Al out of his grip and her eyes were directed elsewhere, Johns felt a chill, deep in his soul…


	11. Chapter 11

"We need four more fuel cells to take off." Cyn stated, sitting lazily on the skiff's ramp.

"The one we brought is only enough for a system's check."

Nodding, Al stepped up to her mate's side.

"…We'll have to go back."

"Is there time?"

"…"

Her 'no' was loud in the silence, and Cyn's ears laid down flat in response.

"…Well, F***…"

"Not even going to try, huh?"

Thoroughly startled by the sudden intrusion, Cyn jolted and fell off the ramp sideways.

Glaring at Riddick's amusement, she propped herself up and frowned.

"Okay, new rule. Unless we're both naked, you're not allowed to do that!"

Raising a brow at the image that conjured, the convict sat back as the cat-girl climbed up again.

Al rolled her eyes at her mate's immaturity, turning more towards Riddick.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Cyn's ears perked immediately, an appraising look crossing her face as she eyed Al.

The bat-girl never asked for other people's opinions, playing everything close to the chest and always planning twenty steps ahead.

'She must REALLY like him.'

"When it happens, it'll happen fast." Riddick warned, voice a low cautionary growl.

"No matter what happens, you keep up."

Cyn half-expected Al to be at his throat demanding answers, and she was fully prepared to jump clear of the entire situation.

Instead, Al only blinked and nodded, looking completely at ease.

Now Cyn's mind was officially boggled.

* * *

Staring at the sky, Cyn's pupils blew wide in anticipation of the coming darkness as a massive planetary ring passed the horizon and threatened to block out the suns.

"GUYS, GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" She shouted from the rooftop, tail-blades flashing with excited nerves.

"I DON'T THINK YOU WANNA BE HERE WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT!"

Leaning against the building nonchalantly, Al listened as the other survivors came outside, noticing whatever had caught Cyn's attention.

"The eclipse is starting." Riddick rumbled at her back, too low for anyone else to hear.

"You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

Smiling, Al tilted her head towards his voice.

"Cyn and me are do our best work in the dark."

* * *

Standing next to the Sand-Cat, Cyn's ears twitched sporadically as they tried to follow everyone running around.

It was chaos, pure and simple, and Cyn loved chaos.

Lugging supplies onto the solar-powered vehicle, the group clambered onboard in a hurry.

Waiting until Al came up, Cyn helped the smaller girl up onto the Sand-Cat before jumping up herself.

She was about to ask where Riddick was as Jack settled at her back-

The vehicle practically bucked under the convict's sudden weight.

'Well, that answers THAT question…'

Purring lowly when the man settled beside her, she saw Johns disappear into one of the buildings.

She hoped he would get left behind, that they'd leave him to get eaten alive, but her hopes were once again dashed when he made it to the Sand-Cat in time.

"Never get a break…" Cyn muttered irritably, purr returning when Riddick scratched behind her ear.

"Relax, kitten. It'll happen. Eventually."

Nodding distractedly, she leaned into the petting, whining softly when Riddick chuckled and withdrew his hand.

"TEASE…" Cyn huffed, pouting, as the Sand-Cat raced across the desert.

Al smacked her mate upside the head, facing forward and calculating the distance left for them to travel.

'Too far.'

Wincing, Cyn mock-glared at the bat-girl while rubbing the back of her head.

"MEANIE…"

* * *

Cyn was like a coiled spring, watching the planet rising to block out the suns as she leapt out of the Sand-Cat.

Johns didn't have the chance to rebuke her before the cat-girl disappeared into the vessel in search of the fuel cells.

Kicking a piece of rubble away, she lifted up a cell one-handed, holding it out to a stunned Johns.

"Does it LOOK like we have time for bullshit?" She hissed, shoving it into his arms.

"MOVE."

Her tail gave a flick of irritation, but Cyn turned back to pick up another.

Riddick reached around her to pick up one himself, and Cyn quirked an eyebrow as she lifted two with ease.

Though Johns clearly had a bruised ego, seeing her carry two while he struggled with one, Riddick didn't seem to mind.

If Riddick's hand on her ass was any indication, he seemed to like it.

Al's ears were laid back in warning at them once the pair exited the ship, telling them to hurry up.

The rings had already blocked one of the suns, casting the world into twilight, and Al could feel the coming darkness in her bones.

Now the clicks and screeches were audible to everyone, concentrated in the heavy rock spires in the distance.

Everyone slowed down, and the rings blocked out a second sun, plunging the desert planet into further darkness.

'The Sand-Cat's solar.' Cyn thought sadly.

'Now we'll have to carry them…'

Her focus shifted from the rising planet to the spires, pupils blowing wide for better night-vision as hatchlings flew out of the top like demented clouds.

"WHOA…"

Lifting up her visor and propping it on her hair, Al went completely still at the dark cloud filling the sky.

"Jesus, how many can there…?"

Cyn's ears lay flat against her hair, and she hissed as a wave splintered off the main group that was heading away.

"Just a suggestion, BUT PERHAPS YOU SHOULD FLEE!" Paris shouted from the cargo hold. '

Focus broken, Cyn turned and shoved Al into a full-out run.

Riddick was at her back in a moment, grabbing her around the waist and running towards the cargo hold after the others.

Looking over his shoulder at the wave, Cyn nearly bared her teeth, the urge to transform bubbling under her skin again.

They wouldn't make it to safety before the hatchlings reached them.

"GET DOWN!"

The next moment, her back hit the sand of a ditch, momentarily winding her.

Shazza hit the sand behind them seconds before the hatchlings swung low for a swipe, flying only inches above them.

Letting out a breath, Cyn fought down her fight or flight instincts as they fought to take over her common sense.

Riddick, lying on his back beside her, held up the tip of a bone shiv, and she shivered as it practically disintegrated.

'Like a river of sharp teeth…'

Once the last of them flew by, her ears twitched, rotating in every direction to check for them.

Not hearing them, Cyn almost stood up when a strong arm dropped onto her shoulders, pushing the cat-girl back down.

"Not yet."

"SHAZZA, JUST STAY DOWN!"

Jack's shout makes Cyn tilt her head up and see Shazza try to stand, ready to make a break for the cargo hold.

Jack had wormed her way into Cyn's heart somewhere along the line, and knowing the she cared for Shazza had the cat-girl grabbing the woman's ankle.

Pulling hard enough to make her fall, Cyn kept a tight grip as the hatchlings came back for another try.

Ignoring Riddick's questioning look, she steadied her breathing and her racing heart, looking up at the open cargo hold to see Al's uncovered, half-shined eyes.

That was enough to calm her, because if there was any real chance that she'd get hurt, Al wouldn't allow it.

When the coast was truly clear, Al motioned for them to come, and Riddick did so first.

Following his example, Cyn picked up a shell-shocked Shazza.

Walking towards the cargo hold, ears swiveling cautiously, she dropped Shazza onto her feet inside the cargo hold and pushed her inside.

A relieved Jack was soon attached to her hip, face buried in her stomach.

Tilting her head, Cyn's expression softened as she pat the runaway's head gently.

"Relax, kid. Everything's alright."

Crouching down to the child's level, she half-smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Promise."

Jack nodded after a moment, relaxing, and Cyn's smile grew.

"Why don't you go show Shazza where the others are huddled?"

As the runaway did as she was asked, Cyn stood, turning to face Al's blank visor.

"…You've gotten attached."

"…She's like a cub, Al."

"…"

It had become apparent, after Cyn had reached puberty, that her species was very protective of children.

No matter the situation or danger, Cyn's instincts told her to protect the younglings and forgo her own safety.

Sometimes, it ate Al's nerves raw.

"If you do anything stupid for Jack's safety-."

"You know how I am, Al."

"…Yeah…I do."


	12. Chapter 12

Leaning back against a wall, away from the light, Cyn listened to the group's panic as Al rested against her side.

Fear was thick in the air, a familiar cologne that usually signaled the beginning of a meal.

Keeping herself from salivating, mainly because Al would most likely elbow her in the kidney, Cyn tuned into the conversation once more.

"Remember that bone yard? These must be the f***ers that killed every other living thing on this planet." Johns voiced, trying to sound tough.

It rang hollow to Al's ears.

"I saw the cut-marks on the bones. Wasn't a natural die-off." Fry agreed.

"Quiet, please. Everyone."

Cyn could hear the creatures just fine from where she was, and decided not to crowd around Imam like some of the others.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound?" Jack whispered.

"It's how they see."

They all looked towards Al, who rolled her eyes behind the visor and untied the bandana from her ears.

Now that the sonar had nothing to echo off of, it wasn't nearly as painful.

"Why do you think I had my ears covered? Both of our species' use echolocation."

Johns eyes narrowed, as if he vaguely recognized her from somewhere, and she nearly snorted.

It was about time he did…

Clicking echoing off metal caught everyone's attention viciously, and they swung around to see an empty corridor.

"Breach in the hull, maybe." Fry voiced, hands tight on a flashlight.

The clicking grew louder, and all eyes landed on Johns. …

"I'd rather piss glass."

"Well, you got the big gauge." Riddick needled.

"Wanna rag your fat mouth?"

"Maybe it's just their beads again." Jack hoped, clinging to Cyn's arm.

"Imam, are you still-?"

"No, no, no, I do not believe-."

"C'mon man, you're driving everybody bugf*** with those things. Why don't you just lose the goddamn-?"

Something fell heavily in the darkness, making Al's ears twitch sharply and Cyn's claws to unsheathe themselves.

"Big beads." Riddick noted.

Johns gathered his wits enough to go towards the open container, and Cyn followed his progress with glow cat's eyes.

A few shotgun rounds later, the merc had turned back around, ready to assure them that the threat was gone-

The massive predator was close, too close for anyone's comfort, and her tail-blades flew to full-mast immediately.

"Very big beads." Johns agreed, back with the group and the safety their light offered.

"Not staying in here another-!"

Paris' panic attack was cut off when Al tripped him on the man's way to the main door, where he would have opened the portal to Hell.

"Christ, you don't know what's out there!" Fry shouted, pulling the antiquities dealer back.

"I know what's in here!"

"Everybody, come. This way, and we should be safe. Hurry, please."

Imam quickly herded everyone into a container, where they all huddled together, listening to the monsters outside.

The light from a cutting torch made Cyn hiss, pupils shrinking to slits as she covered them, and Al grit her teeth in pain.

Now they could see the creature's blade-like hands trying to break through the door, and Jack clung to Cyn resolutely now.

"Can you do something else with that? 'Sides holding it in my f***ing face?" Riddick growled, eyes sensitive to the light even with his goggles.

Thankfully, the merc took the hint and began to cut through to another container.

Once the hole was made, Cyn shoved Jack through first, and the group followed quickly, blocking the hole just as their old hiding spot was filled with predators.

This went on for about four more containers before Al realized something was wrong.

Ears twitching, she stared into the darkness, pushing up her visor.

Cyn noticed immediately, moving away from the light with the grace of any hunting cat.

"…This is the open container."

Nodding, Al slipped the shiv out from between her breasts as Cyn's tail-blades waved in the air threateningly.

"Stay here."

Both turned to Riddick, not happy about the implications.

"Riddick-."

"How long do you think Jack'll last without you there to hold her hand?"

Cyn's mouth snapped shut, knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it.

Letting out a defeated breath, Al slipped her shiv away and headed back towards the group.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Yeah, who else would agree to sleep with her?"

BAM!

"OW! Where'd you get that rock?"

Grumbling as Riddick chuckled, walking past her into the darkness, Cyn turned her head to follow him.

"…Hey."

When he paused, a serious expression crossed her face like a shadow.

"We mean it. Don't make us go after you."

The slightest of nods was her only answer, and Cyn watched the convict walk away before turning to head for the group.

Sitting on a crate near the edge of the light, Al scanned the immediate area warily, eyes shining when light hit them.

Though she was blind most of the time, and forced to rely on echolocation, her eyesight was rather good in the dark.

Johns had just finished cutting through to the next container, and Cyn walked up to make sure the coast was truly clear this time.

Peering into the darkness beyond, she took a deep breath through her nose.

Finding no predators laying in wait, she motioned for Jack to go through first.

Fry and Johns follow, though not before Ali and one of the other boys got through.

Turning towards Al, Cyn quirked an eyebrow in question.

Shaking her head, Al returned her attention to the darkness before her ear twitched sharply in surprise.

The quick flicker of her eyes over the remaining group put Cyn on-edge, and she did the same.

'Wait…Didn't Imam come with THREE boys?'

Heartbeat accelerating, Cyn whipped around at the sudden absence of sonar-clicks.

'That's probably not good…'

Fry pulled herself back in just as a scream cut through the air, and the predator in Cyn recognized the smell of freshly-spilt blood.

Moving forward without a second thought, she grabbed the flashlight from her belt and turned it on.

Al's sudden movement had her lower it before Riddick turned the corner in a hurry, not blinding his light-sensitive eyes.

Seeing movement behind the convict, Cyn brought it up to hopefully blind the creature, ready to go for the throat.

It shrieked though, flailing in an attempt to escape, and the smell of burning flesh reached the cat-girl's nose.

'Light HURTS.'

Dropping the flashlight so it still pointed at her prey, Cyn lunged, sinking her teeth into the vulnerable throat and ripping right through the arteries.

Once it stopped moving, she ripped the flesh free and chewed thoughtfully.

'They all taste like beef jerky…'

Looking over her shoulder at the stunned humans, she wiped the blue blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What?"

Fry looked away first, disturbed with the image of childish, talkative Cyn eating the dead creature like an animal.

Sweeping the light of her flashlight over the carcass, she paused at the sight of its skin blistering under the beam.

"JESUS…" Shazza voiced.

"Like the light is scalding them." Paris agreed.

"It hurts them. Light actually hurts them…"

The sounds of two creatures fighting caught their attention, and Cyn slipped off her prey's body as Imam looked towards Riddick.

"Is that…Hasan?"

The convict only nodded, and Cyn closed her eyes.

She hated when children died…

"We'll burn a candle for him later. C'mon."

Fighting down the urge to bite down on Johns' throat, the cat-girl tried to ignore him.

'Stupid frickin' mercs…'

* * *

Huddled around Fry's flashlight, the group looked like frightened rabbits, glancing around at the shadows as if expecting to be eaten by wolves at any moment.

Cyn hated it when she wasn't the cause of such fear…

"One cutting torch…two hand lights, two more in the cabin…I think two more…" Fry listed out loud.

"Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns pretty well." Paris offered.

"How many bottles?"

"Not sure. Ten?"

"Those umbrellas, the ones that mist. Would they burn?"

It was as if she could read the man's mind.

"If you got a receipt?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, so maybe we've got enough light."

"Enough for what?" Johns demanded.

Rolling her eyes in the shadows, Al leaned forward with a harsh scoff.

"What do you think, Johns? A tea party? Some people aren't willing to wait here for death to eat the meat off their bones."

"And you call yourself a human being." Cyn agreed, snorting.

"We can stick to the plan. If we get four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

"I hate to kill a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that Sand-Cat won't run at night." Paris voiced pessimistically.

"We'll have to carry the cells, drag them, whatever it takes."

Cyn couldn't help but be impressed by their 'captain's' fierce survival instinct, and shared a look with Al.

Perhaps she'd survive to the end after all…

"You mean tonight? With all those things still out there?" Jack whimpered, causing Cyn to instinctively wrap an arm around the runaway's shoulders.

"Oh, sure. Why not? Sounds like a hoot!" Paris grumbled.

"Back it up. How long can this last? Few minutes? Couple hours?" Johns voiced.

"Months."

All eyes snapped to Al, who quirked an eyebrow at their confusion.

"It said so, when you first found out about the eclipse. Moving it in either direction showed that the planet is moving in time with this one."

"So there goes your plan for waiting it out, genius."

"Look, we gotta think about everyone now, the kid especially. How scared is he gonna be out there?"

Growling, Cyn stood up in her indignant rage, leaving Al to comfort Jack for the moment.

"What kind of MAN uses a kid to hide his fears, Johns?"

"You little-!" He shouted, beginning to stand.

"If you're about to shit your pants, at least grow a pair and admit it." She snarled lowly, claws unsheathed.

"What, because the cannibal's grown a heart?" Johns scoffed, getting into her personal space.

Bad idea.

The humans went still, eyes wide at this new information, and Al closed her eyes in anger.

'DAMN IT, Johns…'

"That's right, these two are some of the worst convicts to ever grace a triple-max prison. The Cat and the Bat."

Cyn's fists were clenched so tightly that blood was dripping from in-between her fingers, pupils turned to mere slits in her rage.

It was telling her to kill him slowly, to gouge out the merc's eyes and gut him alive before tearing his life away with her teeth-

"Did I make the little kitty angry?" Johns needled.

Cyn's vision went red.

"CYN!"

When reality seeped back in, Cyn was holding the merc up by his throat, her claws threatening to pierce the arteries on both sides of his neck.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jack's frightened face, and all of the rage just melted out of her.

Dropping Johns carelessly to the floor, she turned back to the child and pat her head in apology.

As Johns got back to his feet, Imam turned towards Fry in concern.

"Are you certain you can find the way back? Even in the dark?"

"No, I'm not. But THEY can."

Cyn looked over her shoulder to see the group staring at the three convicts.

"…Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?"


	13. Chapter 13

Holding the cutting torch in one hand, Cyn used the other to open the door, making sure the light frightened off the nearby predators before slipping outside.

The others followed close on her heels, Jack clutching her tail like it was a lifeline, with Fry and Imam aiming the flashlights around as added security.

Eyes cat-green in the dark, she aimed them towards the main cabin, stopping at the bottom of the dune leading to the entrance.

Riddick stepped forward, pulling up his goggles and going ahead a few yards to check.

"Looks clear."

Johns shouldered past her, marching up to the entrance first, and Cyn rolled her eyes at his bruised pride.

"MERCS…"

When a predator buzz-sawed over Johns' head, she dropped down to all fours on instinct, tail-blades out.

There was no need for the defensive maneuver; the creature flew off into the sky, most likely not wanting to test their lights.

"F*** ME! You said it was clear!"

"Said it 'looks clear'."

"Well, what's it look like now?"

Riddick gave it another once-over, unable to hold back a half-smirk.

"Looks clear."

Even Al couldn't hold back an amused chuckle as she climbed up towards the main cabin…

* * *

Stretching out her back as she kept look-out for the sled, Cyn popped out her claws one by one.

It disturbed everyone but Al and Riddick, the pop of bones and the flash of deadly-sharp claws.

Al was used to it after two decades, it was even comforting by now.

"Keep the light going. That's all we have to do to live through this. Just keep your light burning." Fry reminded.

Attaching a flashlight to her waist, Cyn looked away from the light to keep her pupils from shrinking.

Riddick looped his flashlight around his neck, making it shine on his back like a beacon, before turning to the group.

"Be running about ten paces ahead. I want light on my back, but not in my eyes…And check your cuts. These things know our blood now."

Jack tensed at that, and Cyn noticed immediately.

Sharing a look with Al, she motioned slightly towards the child in question.

Nodding, Al turned back to her own flashlight, tying it around her upper arm.

"All the kids stay close to Al." Cyn ordered.

"I'm taking up the rear."

No one argued, as if fearing the slightest protest would result in her teeth meeting in their throats.

* * *

It wasn't long after that they headed out, the children in the middle with Al and the adults on all sides, guarding against attack.

Ears swiveling around at every shadow, Cyn bared her fangs at the closer monsters in order to frighten them back.

Apparently, news of her deadliness had spread.

Paris was just ahead of her, looking like a skittish mouse in a room full of hungry cats, and Cyn had to fight down the urge to jump him from behind.

He was weak and frightened, the scent exciting the predators surrounding the party into near-thoughtlessness.

'He's got to go.'

The man's light was going out, and Cyn looks towards Al pleadingly, asking for the chance to eat.

Half-shined eyes narrowing, the bat-girl looked over Paris for a moment before shrugging, returning her attention to the children.

Keeping a maniacal grin from her face was harder than she expected…

The clicking from their pursuers grew louder, closer, and Paris fumbled with his alcohol bottle as it began to run low.

'Perfect…'

Before she could even unsheathe her tail-blades, the man panicked over a shadow that came too close, scrambling in the opposite direction.

He pulled too harshly, and one of the cables caught on Ali's legs, wrapping around them and yanking the child after Paris into the dark.

Al was always faster then Cyn when it came to reacting; she had her shiv out and flying through the air before Cyn even took a breath.

Roaring to keep the predators away from the child, Cyn grabbed Ali's arm and pulled him from the trap.

Everyone stared at Al in surprise as she slipped into the dark, coming back with a bloody shiv.

Licking one side clean, Al nearly moaned at the taste and the fear on some of their faces.

"Go get a taste, before they do."

Cyn grinned, handing the child over to Imam and rushing to do just that.

None of the 'civilians' could watch, only heard the sounds of her growling and cracking bones.

When Cyn returned, she was licking the last of the blood from her claws.

"What? I thought we had somewhere to be." She voiced, turning her light back on and urging them on.

Al rolled her eyes, slipping her blood-free shiv back between her breasts.

Now that they knew what Cyn was truly capable of, having her take up the rear spurred the party to go faster subconsciously.

Pleased with the pace, Al's ears twitched as a massive wave of sonar washed over her.

She could 'see' the canyon full of predators, with the settlement beyond, and briefly wondered why Riddick was circling.

'Because of Jack.'

Looking towards the young runaway, she gave Cyn a look.

The cat-girl took a deep breath through her nose, and then her eyes widened.

'So she's on her period.'

It seemed Johns had figured out they were going in circles, and held his shotgun to the back of Riddick's neck.

A racket went up from the adults as they demanded answers, and Cyn came up to surround the younglings.

"LISTEN."

Silence fell for a moment, but it was quickly broken by a wave of clicking, too numerous and loud to be from only one predator.

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"Think about what?" Fry wondered.

"About how to kill us and still get these cells to the skiff. God damn it, we're just doin' the heavy lifting for this prick!" Johns ranted.

Riddick ignored him, answering Fry instead.

"About the girl."

"What about her?" Shazza wondered.

"What it's gonna be like be like when we hit that canyon. With her bleeding."

"What're you jaw-jackin' about? They're not cut." Johns retorted, gesturing to the four adult females.

"No, they're not."

Cyn saw the realization hit them all like freight trains, and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders as they turned to the little runaway.

"I didn't want you to leave me there…back at the ship…that's why I didn't say anything…" Jack confessed, clinging to Cyn as she tried to fight down her guilt.

"It's alright, kid." The cat-girl assured, giving out a comforting purr.

"We wouldn't have left you behind, right Al?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Al let out a defeated sigh at Cyn's Puppy-Dog Eyes…

"Yeah…"

The things Al did for her mate…

"It's not gonna work. We gotta go back."

Both looked up at Fry's confession, ears tuned into the main conversation once more.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who got me out here, turned me into a goddamn sleddog. An' now you expect me to go back like a WHIPPED dog?" Johns shouted, turning on her.

"I was wrong. I admit it. My bad, okay? Now let's just go back to the ship."

"I dunno. Nice breeze, wide open spaces…You know, I'm startin' to f***ing enjoy myself out here."

"Are you f***ing high again? Just listen to-"

"No, no, you're right, Fry. What's to be afraid of? My life is a steamin' pile of meaningless toads hit anyhow. So I say mush on!" Johns growled.

"Canyon's couple hundred meters, after that we're in Skiff City! So why don't you just butch up, stuff a cork in that kid, and get-"

He choked when a hand closed over his throat, lifting the merc clear off the sand.

Cyn's angry cat-green eyes made the rest of his rant wither away.

"Shut your f***ing mouth before I decide you're not worth keeping alive." She growled out, claws itching to sink into the veins pulsing against her palm.

"I am DONE listening to you two fight over what to do. I don't give a f*** if you're right or if she's wrong, I just want you all to be f***ing QUIET!"

When no one spoke or moved to stop her, Cyn dropped the merc carelessly to the ground.

"Let me be REALLY clear, Johns. You so much as TWITCH in the direction of that little girl, and I'll gut you before you can even blink."

No one doubted she would. Turning away from the merc before he could even reply, she picked Jack up and settled the runaway onto her back.

Looking towards the others, she managed to rein in her temper and smirked.

"Coming?"

Heading towards the canyon, Cyn fought down the feeling that this wasn't going to end well at ALL…


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, if anyone else EVER asks us to do something like that again, I say we ghost the f***er…" Cyn grumbled, wincing as she tried to straighten her back.

Rolling her eyes at her mate's whining, Al returned to cataloguing her injuries.

All she had were an assortment of bruises and a dislocated shoulder, minor compared to Cyn's bruised ribs.

"Hold still."

Large hands on her shoulders made Al go still, though she flinched when a thumb probed her dislocated joint.

"Should have been more careful." Riddick scolded, feeling the heat rising from Al's bruised flesh.

"Probably." She admitted, using her good arm to pull her top down off the stinging joint.

"And you call ME reckless…" Cyn needled, hissing as she pressed ice onto her ribs.

Al's glare could have melted solid steel, but Cyn only smiled cheekily in response.

A sickening pop was the only sign that Riddick had taken advantage of her distraction, and Al let out a sharp breath, arching at the pain.

Releasing the bat-girl slowly, he leaned in at the scent of her arousal, tracing the mating scars on her shoulder-blades.

They looked like little angel's wings…

Sensing his nearness, Al felt the urge to hold her breath as Riddick pressed into her neck with a deep inhale.

"Get off on pain, huh?"

Al couldn't find it in her capabilities to speak, so she nodded instead, trying to push through her lust and BREATHE.

Watching with growing interest, Cyn grinned as she lay down fully on her back.

"She's got a sweet spot just below the jaw."

Al would have glared fiercely at the betrayal, but Riddick's mouth was under her jaw and she practically melted.

Scrabbling for something to hold onto, something to relieve the pressure, Al whined when Riddick pinned her hands.

"Don't move." He growled, nipping sharply at the underside of her jaw.

Nodding jerkily, Al tried to regulate her breathing as Riddick pulled her top off completely, tweaking one of her nipples harshly.

That shot all of her self-control to hell…

Brushing her hair over one shoulder, he ran a hand over the smooth skin in-between her mating scars, taking hold of a shiv with the other.

Knowing his intent, Al went completely lax, eyes closed and ears twitching.

When the tip pierced her skin, the bat-girl moaned, fighting the instinct to arch as pleasure shot straight to her groin.

She nearly whimpered when the shiv retreated, but Riddick's tongue licking up her blood made it a groan.

Cyn had clearly been the sole dominant in their relationship before…

Unzipping her pants, Riddick bit into her shoulder as he pushed them off, disregarding where they landed.

Panting now, she fought to keep from begging to be filled, to be touched, for ANYTHING he would give.

He slipped a finger into her slicked passage, and Al moaned, nearly losing her internal battle.

When his finger didn't move, refused to move, she nearly growled at Riddick in frustration.

"You gotta beg for it, doll."

She was about to refuse, to fight, but the slightest pressure on her clit made her aware of how long it had been.

"PLEASE…"

Al could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Please what?"

She would have cursed at him in about twenty languages if Riddick hadn't added a second finger.

"Please f*** me." She forced out through the pleasure, her entire body pressing into the convict instinctively, searching for more.

"That's my doll." He rumbled, pulling his own pants down while moving his fingers inside Al's passage.

"Hands and knees."

Pulling her feet beneath her with some difficulty, considering her heightened arousal and Riddick's hand, Al positioned herself as he wanted.

Lowering her torso, Al shivered as her hardened nipples touched the cold metal of the examination table.

Growling, Riddick pulled his fingers out, licking them clean as Al watched him over her shoulder.

The red 'R' between her shoulder-blades seeped some more blood as the convict aligned himself, licking the fresh blood.

Taking advantage of her distraction, he pushed in, sinking his teeth into her neck as she tensed.

She had never felt FILLED before, and pushed back to take more of Riddick in.

Watching them with half-lidded eyes, Cyn groaned as she slipped her tail past her pants, teasing her own slit with the tip.

The moment her virginity was breached, Al's back arched and she let out the deepest groan possible.

Pressing more urgently, she speared herself on his length, muscles tightening as an orgasm threatened to wash over her.

Riddick tensed over her, growling lowly in pleasure until he could move freely again.

Pulling out only two inches, Riddick thrust back in hard enough to rock Al forward, her breasts pressing fully against the metal table.

Both women moaned in unison at the action, Cyn's tail inside of herself and Al rolling her hips backwards.

It was no surprise that Al came first, her orgasm drawn out by Riddick's continued thrusts.

Shuddering as she came down from her high, Al mewled when Riddick released her shoulder, licking the marks he had created as he sped up the pace.

Her release had caused an oversensitive, almost painful, reaction to the friction this caused.

Al loved it.

They released together only a minute later, Al going completely lax and dropping onto the table with Riddick on top of her.

Practically purring at the feeling of being trapped beneath him, Al felt him throb inside of her.

Sitting up, Cyn licked her tail clean of juices and smirked.

Her and Al knew the routine; the dominant marks first, then the submissive.

Riddick watched as Cyn turned off the light and Al took off his goggles, his shiv in her hand now.

It was going to be a long, FUN night…

* * *

Sorry that I jumped all the way to the end, but I was afraid my muse would fly the coop and I didn't want to leave you all hanging.

I hope you still liked the story, and if you want to make a sequel/side-story/anything with my characters, don't hesitate to ask.

^^I would love to read what you'd make!^^


End file.
